Prisoner
by freudianslip13
Summary: One shot for Iceburns Week Day 7 (Prisoner)- Elsa and Hans are newlyweds. Tired of her husband continually coming home late Elsa decides to shed her good girl image for one night to teach Hans a lesson while spicing up their marriage in the process.


**A quick something I whipped up to cap off Iceburns week. Modern AU, Helsa newlyweds.**

Life at the Westergard house was becoming somewhat routine these days. A month after their wedding Hans and Elsa had settled into their new home and new roles as husband and wife. With the stress of the wedding far behind them, Elsa decide it was time to open up some of the more adult gifts she'd received at her bridal shower, most of them from none other than her sister Anna, and turn up the heat in the bedroom. She was getting tired of the same old routine of go to work, come home, eat dinner, and have some quick sex before having to go sleep and start the whole thing all over again. No, she was done with that. She was done being the good girl people had always made her out to be. She was going to show Hans that she could be in control for once. She wanted to show him, now that she was Mrs. Westergard, that she could be confident and sexy and do things he'd never thought she'd allow herself to do.

Hans was due home any minute, late from work as usual, and Elsa was ready to put her plan into action.

"Hi baby," Hans said as he walked through the front door soaking wet from the rain that had been pouring outside.

He started to set his briefcase down when his eyes shot open at the site of what his new bride was wearing.

"What are you wearing?" He eyed Elsa's long black trench coat that was tied at the waist. Her long platinum blonde hair was swept back into a perfectly tight bun and she was donning a pair of dark red stilettos.

"You're late," she replied, completely dismissing his question.

"I'm sorry. I had to go through a huge stack of depositions for Friday's hearing." He smiled at her, still puzzled as to what she was up to.

"Well, I don't think you have any other choice but to make it up to me." She slowly walked closer to him and Hans was distracted by one of Elsa's perfectly sculpted legs peeking out through her coat as she moved. "Tonight we're playing by my rules." She broke character for a brief second and winked at him with a playful smile.

Catching on quickly Hans decided to indulge his wife.

"Oh and what is it that you have in mind tonight my love?" He set his things down and began to take off his jacket.

"Your continued tardiness has left me with no other choice but to charge you with your crime and take you as my prisoner." Her voice was a mix of sultry and stern_. _

_Oh God yes, we're role playing and she's going to dominate me_. Hans thought to himself.

Elsa brought her lips up to Hans' so that he could feel her warm breath as she spoke.

"As my prisoner, you need to shed your civilian clothing and take a seat over there. You may keep your underwear on." She pointed to one of their dining room chairs sitting in the middle of the living room.

"Yes warden." Hans replied as submissively as he could allow himself to be.

"No, not _warden_. You may address me as _your majesty_. Really Hans, do I look like I'd be a _warden_?" She dropped her voice to a whisper and broke character for the second time. This wasn't going to work if Hans kept trying to add to the story she had going.

"Yes your majesty." He knelt on one knee and took her hand, kissing it just above the knuckle.

"That's_ better_. Now get your clothes off and go sit down."

Hans was so turned on he could barely conceal his grin as he began to take off his shirt and pants. When he was finally down to his black boxer briefs, Elsa lead him to the chair and stood behind him. She ran her hands down his chest and then slowly drug them up his sculpted pectorals, the feeling of her fingernails grazing him made Hans groan with delight.

Elsa giggled at how easily Hans was succumbing to her new found confidence.

"Hands behind you please." Hans did as he was told and felt the icy chill of what he guessed were handcuffs being placed around his wrists.

"You have keys to this right because I have to be in court tomorrow at nine." He turned around so that she could see his face and make sure she knew he was serious.

"They're on the kitchen counter." She rolled her eyes and moved so that she was standing in front of Hans. "I can't have my prisoner trying to escape now can I?"

She broke the cold demeanor she'd been playing up until this point and smirked at Hans, taking a few steps back. Her hand reached up to pull out a pin from her hair, releasing her gorgeous locks as they cascaded down her back. She then wrapped her hands around the straps of her jacket and began to slowly untie them. Hans was loving where this was going and was like a kid on Christmas morning who was dying to unwrap his gift. He licked his lips and watched her move at a painstakingly slow pace.

Finally she untied the jacket and took it off in one quick motion, letting it fall around her.

"Oh my God." Hans didn't know if he was allowed to speak or not but there was no way he could have held that back. He couldn't take his eyes off the smoking hot black lace bustier with matching stockings that were clipped to Elsa's garter belt. The black lace made her milky white skin stand out even more than usual.

Hans instinctively went to reach out for her and he was crudely reminded of the handcuffs that were restricting his movement. Elsa smiled devilishly at her husband and bit her bottom lip as she mussed her hair, enjoying the torture she was inflicting upon him. She'd gone this far to please him, Hans figured the least he could do was play along if he couldn't touch.

"I must say that her majesty looks particularly ravishing in her royal _attire_ this evening. Is there nothing I might to do win her forgiveness for the crime I've committed?" Elsa was a little taken back by the thought Hans had put into his little statement. He was really committing to his role.

"I might be able to negotiate a truce later but for now…I plan to have my way with you." The smug little expression Hans had on his face quickly fell away and he practically had to pick his jaw up off the floor. Elsa had always been great in bed but she'd never been this straight forward or domineering before. And he was loving every minute of it.

His heart began to race and she made her way over to him, pushing his knees aside and standing between his legs. She ran her hands through his still damp hair at the back of his head and clutched it in her hand, pulling his head back to receive a soft opened mouth kiss.

"Your majesty, you taste divine." Elsa replied by tightening her grip on the hair at the back of his head and kissed him more firmly this time, breaking to pull his bottom lip back with her teeth before swiping her tongue over the marks left behind. Hans groaned at the sensation of the pain and pleasure coursing through him. She began to lay a trail of kiss down his neck, sighing and moaning against his hot skin. What little clothing Hans had on was quickly becoming constricting.

The idea of handcuffs was arousing at first but they had become downright frustrating to him now.

Elsa stood back up and placed a hand on the side of Hans' face, running a slender finger over his lips as she straddled him and sat on his lap. They locked eyes. Elsa's were burning with a fire Hans had never seen before.

Suddenly Elsa heard a rustling sound and before she could see what it was she felt Hans' firm hands grab her ass, yelping upon contact.

"Wait, how..?" Hans laugh was almost evil.

"I think her majesty forgot that there's a safety release on these handcuffs." Before she could reply Hans lifted her up onto him and laid her down on the nearby dining table. The frustration he'd felt was now being unleashed all over her body. Hans was running his hands up and down everywhere while kissing down her stomach, perfectly sculpted muscles jumped below translucent skin with the touch of his lips.

The charade was up, they'd both pulled out of the role play .

"Mmmm…oh God, this outfit. Where the hell did you find this?" Hans was talking between kisses and running a hand up where her stocking connected to the garter belt.

"My sister bought it for me, for my shower." They were both panting at this point and Elsa was finding it difficult to even speak.

"Remind me to thank her next time we see her. Damn." Hans fumbled with the clasps of the bustier and was about ready to rip it off. He'd had enough foreplay and was ready to have his way with her…now! "How the hell do you get his off?" Elsa couldn't help but laugh at him as he frantically tugged at the unrelenting garment.

"I'll take it off but you have to take me to the bedroom first. I'm not doing it on this rock hard table." Interesting choice of words Hans thought as he scooped her up and carried his wife into the bedroom to continue their night of passion.


End file.
